Cheese!
by Kamehameha
Summary: Yami goes sugar high and does something that has to do with cheese. (Not about cheese... YET!) Read and Review!


**Cheese!!! **

****

**By Kamehameha **

****

****

Kameha: Hey all! I know that my last YGO fic was kinda… screwed up. But this one is more messed and it's dedicated to a friend of mine… *glares at Chibi-Yugi* Anyways, read and review!!!

------

It was all a nice day in the normal city of Domino. Well, nothing is normal if you see sugar high, hyperactive Yamis, cardboard-box inspired aibous and not to mention, the unintelligent life forms, known as normal people. I'm not saying that you and I are unintelligent or anything… Well, perhaps myself is another case, but other than that, it is used to tell the world how dumb Anzu (Stupidity: 100%), Honda (Stupidity: 105%), and Jounouchi (Stupidity: I'm not even going THAT far) really are. But now as I stop the formal approach of writing, I shall continue on writing using the one emotion that drives me to write. INSANITY!!! 

Thus, our story begins. 

"I NEED SUGAR! AND SUGAR I MUST HAVE!!!" Yami screamed as he raced down the Motou residence. He ran passed his hikari and ran right out the door. 

Yugi looked at the others. "Okay… Who gave him sugar this time?" 

Malik rolled his eyes and backed away slowly all eyes became directed to him. "Okay, Okay, I gave him one little pixie stick…" 

Everyone looked at the package of empty pixie sticks, and looked back at Malik. "A LITTLE?!?! YOU MEAN A LOT!!! " Jounouchi screamed in Malik's ear. 

"Okay, so one package. What difference does it make?" 

Suddenly a loud screech was heard followed by a crash. A fire hydrant was spraying water on to the road and it covered most of the street. Not to mention, you hear a happy song sung by the hyper active yami. 

"Bakura's new name is… John Jacob Jinglehimer SMITH!!! His name is my name TOO!!! Whenever I go out, the people always SHOUT! There goes John Jacob Jinglehimer SMITH!!! LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!!!" 

Bakura snorted, "Since when was my name changed to John Jacob Jinglehimer shit?" 

"It's John Jacob Jinglehimer Smith…" Ryou corrected him. 

"WHATEVER!!!" He screamed back. 

Yugi looked at others. "There's only one way to stop this…" 

"And that would be?" Anzu asked. 

Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda, Malik, Ishtar, Ryou, Bakura and Kaiba grins evilly at Anzu. 

"Oh shit…" Anzu muttered. 

~5 Minutes later~ 

After shoving Anzu through a paper shredder, the gang went off to looks for Yami. "Where could he be?" Yugi asked. 

"If I were Yami…" Jounouchi started. 

"You were never Yami to begin with!" Malik spat at him. 

"It's just a figure of speech!!!" Jounouchi barked back. "Can't you take little sarcasms?" 

"Apparently NOT!" Malik pounced on Jounouchi and battled it out. 

Yugi sweat dropped. "Well, there's only one place he could be at a reaction like this." 

Everyone's faces turned grim, as they knew the only place for a 'pharaoh' is the super market. 

"You've got to be kidding me." Kaiba exclaimed. 

"I'm not too sure about that." Ryou pointed out. He looked towards the supermarket and the building vibrated from the noise the inside was making. 

"Who wants to be the guinea pig?" All eyes turned immediately to the speaker. "Ummm… Hehehe… " was all the boy could say before being pushed by his friends. 

~Meanwhile, back in the house~ 

"Guys!!! HELP!!! I'm still STUCK in here!!!" Anzu screamed as she was in the garbage can, trying to get out. 

  
Much to her dismay, a vehicle carried her. What kind of vehicle you ask? The same kind that goes up to your door every week and picks up the garbage. "Oh shit… HELP!!!" The garbage man picked up the bag and threw her into the truck where all the smelly trash lies. "Peeyewh! What stinks? Oh that's just me… Hehehe…" 

~Back to the gang~ 

Yugi gulped and watched himself being pushed towards the building, past the signs that said 'Cheese for Sale' and 'Get those cheestastic Cheeses! Only for 500 yen!' After one last push, he was inside. Apparently the store was empty because Yami scared off all the people. 

  


"Oh crap... What did I get myself into now?" Yugi muttered to himself. 

  


------- 

  
  


Kameha: Sorry about the weirdness in this, spur of the moment type of thing you know. If you like it, review! 


End file.
